


Bite Sized: Yuri on Ice

by pensversusswords



Series: Bite Sized [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: A collection of my >1k drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr. Mostly fluff, warnings will be added to the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Nervous Yuuri, Comforting Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri is nervous. Viktor comforts him. 
> 
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Very vague description of anxiety

Katsuki Yuuri is a mess. 

This is not exactly a new thing–he’s always been a nervous person–but he really can’t afford to be nervous right now. If he screws up the Grand Prix Final because he can’t keep it together, he’s not going to be able to live with himself. All of his work and Viktor’s work will be for nothing and he’ll be the laughingstock of the skating world. This is his last chance to redeem himself. There won’t be any more chances after this. 

Yuuri is not a newcomer to this whole being a nervous mess thing, so he should know better than to tell himself to stop being nervous… and yet he’s lying in his bed, blankets pulled up to his chin in his white-knuckled grip, doing exactly that. 

“Yuuri?” 

A familiar, thickly accented voice makes its way through the fog clouding his brain. He blinks, taking a long moment to try and reorient himself and place the voice, warm and thick with sleep.

Right. Viktor. His boyfriend who is sleeping next to him in their hotel room bed. He’s turned the lamp on, which illuminates him from behind, setting his pale hair aglow against the light as he props himself up on one elbow and narrows his eyes worriedly in Yuuri’s direction.

“Yuuri.” This time, Viktor’s voice is more firm and closer to his ear, cutting through his thoughts like a dull knife through cold butter. Yuuri winces. 

“Yes?” he whispers. His voice sounds choked and shaky even to his own ears.

“Are you crying?” 

Yuuri feels Viktor’s warm presence shuffle closer until he’s nearly pressed against his side. He tentatively reaches out and touches Yuuri’s cheek. 

Surprised, Yuuri releases his grip on the blanket and reaches one hand to the cheek where Viktor’s fingers linger. His cheek is damp. 

“Oh,” he says quietly. 

Viktor’s fingers shift, brushing over Yuuri’s fingertips until Yuuri’s brain catches up and allows him to tangle their fingers together. Slowly, Viktor brings Yuuri’s hand close to his own face so he can drop a kiss onto the back of his hand. 

“Can I… uh.” Viktor pauses, clears his throat. “Can I hug you?”

Yuuri is grateful that he remembered to ask this time. The last time Yuuri freaked out and Viktor tried to hug him without warning, he’d flinched out of Viktor’s embrace, and sometimes Yuuri still thinks about the crestfallen expression on Viktor’s face. They’d talked about it, it was no one’s fault, but he never wants a repeat of that situation. 

Navigating a relationship and this pre-event anxiety has been nothing if not a continuous case of trial and error. 

When Yuuri nods jerkily without hesitation, Viktor immediately slides one arm around Yuuri’s waist, tugging him close. Yuuri allows himself to be maneuvered until he ends up laying half on top of Viktor, his face tucked into the crook of his neck and both of his boyfriend’s strong arms looped around him. Immediately, Yuuri melts into the touch, soaking up Viktor’s warmth and curling his fingers over the fabric of Viktor’s pyjama shirt. 

“Can you hear my heartbeat?” Yuuri asks. “It’s so loud.”

Viktor kisses Yuuri’s forehead, his arms tightening around him. “Would you like to talk about it, Ангел?”

Yuuri shakes his head. 

“Sleep?”

Yuuri answers by curling further into Viktor’s arms, letting his eyes fall shut. Viktor kisses his forehead again, flips the bedside lamp off, and settles in to sleep with Yuuri still wrapped up in his arms. 

Yuuri still feels unsteady, his heart thundering in his chest, every breath shaking with the tremors that run through him. He can’t make it go away. He counts his  breaths, tries to even them out as he lays there with his ear against Viktor’s chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. 

The nervousness lingers, as unrelenting as always. 

But he has Viktor, he reminds himself. No matter what happens tomorrow, he has Viktor. No one can take this moment away from him. He’s safe and warm and not alone. 

In the end, Yuuri knows thats enough. 


	2. "I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they say it. 
> 
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None

Viktor says it the instant that he realizes.

He’s known for a while how important Yuuri is to him. They spend so much time together–training, exploring the city, taking Makkachin for walks–and Viktor never tires of his company. Every time Yuuri kisses him, every time they walk with their fingers twined together, every time Yuuri blushes and looks at him with that soft, fond expression in his eyes… every time, Viktor feels warmth run through him and a lightness in his chest. He’s known for a long time that Yuuri makes him happy. 

It isn’t until a quiet moment in the darkness of Yuuri’s bedroom, the two of them curled into each other, Makkachin obnoxiously sprawled across both of them, that he realizes what this happiness means, this feeling that is like gentle sunlight warming from the inside out. 

“Yuuri,” he whispers, his voice a little frantic. He pokes a sleeping Yuuri’s side. “Yuuri.”

“Mmph.” Yuuri grunts and burrows closer into Viktor’s side. “’M sleepin’.”

“Yuuri.” His voice is caught somewhere between urgency and a whine. He pokes Yuuri again. “Yuuri, I love you.”

What follows is a long, quiet moment where Yuuri freezes, his body tensing against the length of Viktor’s. His eyes open slowly. “What?” he asks, his voice a quiet whisper, his face still on Viktor’s chest, angled so that their eyes don’t meet. 

“I love you,” Viktor says again. His heart is thumping rapidly in his chest and he’s unable to stop the smile that stretches across his face. He loves Yuuri! How had he not seen this earlier? Of course he loves Yuuri, it’s the most obvious thing in the universe.

Finally– _finally_ –Yuuri lifts his head to look at Viktor. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes the softest brown, still blinking away grogginess, his dark hair ruffled and sticking up a little bit around his face. 

Viktor’s heart lurches. He is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

Yuuri smiles, slow and shy. “I love you, too,” he whispers. 

Still grinning like an idiot, Viktor leans in, steals a taste of that smile for himself, hoping that he gets to have this for forever. Yuuri’s fingers curl into his hair, holding on as though he’s thinking the same thing. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hardly bicker, but when they do it's about blankets, of all things. 
> 
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: none

The one thing that they have trouble adjusting to after they move in together is the bed situation. 

Everything else goes smoothly, more or less. They already know all of each other’s habits–good and bad, plenty of both–and they’ve always been pretty easygoing about their slight disagreements. They’ve always been able to easily come to a compromise. 

Except for the bed. 

The thing is, Russia is cold. Viktor knows it’s cold, of course, and there’s only so high that they can turn up the heat without it getting out of hand, but Viktor is used to it. He doesn’t exactly love it, but he’s used to it. 

Yuuri is very, very much not used to it. He manages it by piling on layer after layer of clothing before stepping out of the house, drinking tea whenever he can, and cuddling Makkachin (and Viktor, of course) as much as possible. 

His solution for sleeping, however, poses a problem for Viktor, because it involves piling an absurd amount of blankets on their bed, to the point where Viktor worries he will suffocate himself in his sleep, or he’ll get lost in the mountain of fabric and never be seen again. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whines, flopping down on the lump in the bed that he assumes is his boyfriend. “I can’t cuddle with you if you’re under all those blankets.”

“Yes, you can.” Yuuri’s voice is muffled and Viktor can only make out what he’s saying because he’s literally laying on top of him. “No one’s stopping you from getting under here with me.”

“It’s too warm Yuuri!”

“What does it matter? You sleep naked anyways.” 

Viktor pouts even though he know Yuuri can’t see it. “Yuuuuuuuri.” 

Sighing, Yuuri wiggles a bit until he’s peeking out from underneath the covers, squinting because he’s not wearing his glasses. “Stop pouting, Vitya. Fine. You can take on blanket off, but it’s your responsibility to keep me warm.”

Viktor lets out a gleeful noise and immediately begins shucking his clothes off while Yuuri watches, grinning and shaking his head. Once fully disrobed, he strikes a pose and winks at Yuuri. “This should warm you up a bit, huh?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “I’m not wearing my glasses Viktor, you’re just a blob with silver hair right now.” 

“So mean, Yuuri.” He grabs one of the blankets and throws it onto the floor with gusto. Yuuri makes a discontented noise, but before Yuuri can complain, he lifts up the remaining blankets and dives in, immediately snuggling in close to Yuuri and engulfing him in his arms. 

“Fine, you’re a sexy blob, then.”

“Yuuri! That’s still mean, why are you so mean to me?”

“Because you just let the cold air in, that’s why,” Yuuri mumbles, but Viktor can hear the faint laughter in his voice and he’s burrowing into Viktor’s side as he speaks, tucking himself into Viktor’s arms. 

“Sorry love,” Viktor says, and plants an obnoxious kiss onto Yuuri’s forehead. “It’s okay though, I’m going to keep you warm now.” 

“You better,” Yuuri says. He tucks his face into the crook of Viktor’s neck and curls his arms around Viktor’s waist, nestling into Viktor as much as he possibly can. Viktor gathers him close and holds on tight. “We’re never going to agree on this, are we?” Yuuri asks into Viktor’s neck. 

“Probably not!” Viktor says. He kisses Yuuri’s forehead again. “But it’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” 

“Mmm,” Yuuri agrees, “we always do, don’t we?”

“Yes,” Viktor nods. “We always do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes sharing. This one has a conversational tone, but it's kind of long and sorta fic-like so I decided to post it here!
> 
> Rating: T+  
> Warnings: none

I like to think of Viktor and Yuuri clothes sharing because I think they BOTH would be super fucking weak for it, but especially Viktor who absolutely dies when Yuuri figures out that he has a thing for stealing his boyfriend’s clothes. He fucks Viktor up with this in two ways: 

First, Yuuri starts doing it when they move in together in Russia, because it’s fucking cold out and at first he doesn’t have all the necessary clothing for outside. The apartment is always freezing in the mornings, so one day he gets up to make breakfast, and Viktor nearly has a heart attack when he walks into the kitchen to see Yuuri wearing Viktor’s Makkachin slippers (yes, Viktor owns Makkachin slippers) and one of his big comfy sweaters. He looks warm and soft and cozy bustling around his–no,  _their_!–kitchen, and Viktor is absolutely struck speechless. He can’t help but think that Yuuri has never looked better than he does in that moment, because he’s comfortable and happy, and completely Viktor’s. All those moments when Yuuri has shone on the ice or on camera still make him starry eyed and so unbelievably proud, but it’s moments like this when Viktor finds Yuuri the most beautiful, because these moments belong to only the two of them. 

So, he sneaks up behind Yuuri and slips his cold hands under the hem of his sweater, pressing them against Yuuri’s tummy and making him squeak in surprise. Yuuri probably scolds Viktor for it, but then turns his head to kiss Viktor over his shoulder, and doesn’t complain when Viktor insists on clinging to him while he finishes cooking. Viktor just stands behind him, arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist and his chin hooked over his shoulder. At one point, he murmurs in Yuuri’s ear “you’re wearing my sweater and my slippers,” to which Yuuri responds by leaning back into Viktor’s arms and saying “I like wearing your clothes”. Viktor pretends to pout about the clothes stealing, but Yuuri just rolls his eyes because he’s not blind: he saw Viktor admiring him over breakfast, and the way he kept slipping his fingers underneath the sweater to touch Yuuri’s skin. He didn’t initially do it to get a reaction out of Viktor, but he sure is pleasantly surprised how Viktor seems to feel about it. 

So it becomes a thing Yuuri does often. They’ll go out to take Makkachin for a walk, and Yuuri will “forget” where he left his hat and have to borrow one of Viktor’s. He’ll wear Viktor’s sweaters all the time around the house, claiming that Viktor’s are warmer and softer. Viktor never complains, he LOVES it, and Yuuri always catches those warm glances he gets when he’s wearing Viktor’s clothes, the way his gaze goes all soft and starry eyed. Viktor associates the clothes sharing with warmth and domesticity.

Second, on the other hand, Yuuri wears Viktor’s clothes in public as a statement. He’ll wear one of Viktor’s ties to an event or a special outing, and watch Viktor’s eyes go wide at the realization. Yuuri loves the power he feels when he gives Viktor that look that says “keep your eyes on me Viktor, remember?”… and Viktor knows what that look means. Yuuri loves the fact that this can make the Viktor Nikiforov flush and render him speechless at the most inopportune moments. Yuuri will wear Viktor’s cufflinks and wait until he knows Viktor is looking at him to start casually adjusting them, usually when he’s talking to someone else and has Viktor choking on his tongue while he engages in a casual conversation with an acquaintance. Yuuri has massive possessive streak, and he manages to use it on Viktor by wearing his things. (I get this from the fact that Yuuri basically said something to the tune of him getting off on people being jealous that he has Viktor all to himself.) 

I feel like Yuuri would love doing this because the “Eros” side of him loves getting Viktor flustered, loves the fact that no one else can make Viktor lose his cool like that, the fact that the whole world might be watching them, but a simple little thing like a cufflink or a tie is enough to remind both of them that Viktor is completely Yuuri’s, and Yuuri is completely Viktor’s. Yuuri still has anxious moments of self doubt, he accepts that, but the moments when he feels confident enough to get inside Viktor’s head like that make him feel so good, _because_ he knows that Viktor loves it too. The amazing thing is that Yuuri loves it so much because he knows that Viktor loves it. His heart can hardly handle the fact that Viktor loves being Yuuri’s. One of the times Yuuri does the tie thing, Viktor drags him off at one point to kiss him senseless and tells Yuuri stuff like “I’m all yours, you know?”  & “I love you and I’m all yours,” & “I’m so lucky,” & “you’re so fucking beautiful”… and Yuuri loves it because _Viktor_ loves it. He loves that he can do that to Viktor and that Viktor is so genuinely happy to be that wrapped around Yuuri’s finger. More than anything, Yuuri feels so lucky and so happy… he can’t believe that this beautiful, kind, talented man thinks so highly of him. He can hardly get over how lucky he is. (I feel like this leads into my headcanons about dom!Yuuri but I’ll save that for yet another post lmao.)

Anyways, Yuuri wears Viktor’s clothes all the time to get both reactions out of his fiancé and honestly Viktor loves every damn minute of it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentines day surprise. This one also has a bit of a conversational headcanon-y tone!
> 
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: none

Okay as much as I want Viktor being extra as fuck about Valentines day (we all know he would), I also really want Yuuri to surprise Viktor by being NEARLY as extra. Like, Viktor plans a huge, elaborate thing for Yuuri (it involves every single food Yuuri has ever said he loves, lingerie, roses, the whole shebang), but Yuuri has stuff up his sleeve too. Viktor showers him with love all day, makes him breakfast wearing his new lingerie and a skimpy apron (Viktor has 0 chill, he would be that ridiculous), takes Yuuri out on the most romantic date he’s ever been on in his entire life. 

Then when they get home and they’re cuddling on the couch, Makkachin curled up on both of their laps, unwinding after a very _intensely_ romantic day, there’s a knock on the door. Yuuri has been sitting there with butterflies in his tummy for the past hour, and the instant he hears the knock on the door he flushes bright red. He turns off the movie and leans over to whisper “I love you, happy Valentines day” in Russian, just as Yurio steps into the apartment. 

“Don’t be gross while I’m here,” he grumbles and passes Yuuri a box. He makes his way into the kitchen and grabs the leftovers of the cake that Viktor made for Yuuri earlier. (They hadn’t eaten much of it because Yuuri felt the need to kiss a smear of icing off of Viktor’s mouth, and that had turned into a whole… _thing_.)

“Thank you, Yurio,” Yuuri calls out to him, clutching the box in his hands. Yurio grunts in reply. 

Yuuri is blushing up a storm at this point, he can feel his face burning as he turns back to face Viktor. It makes him feel a little bit better seeing that Viktor is wide eyed and a little flushed as well. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor says slowly, just as the box shudders in Yuuri’s hands. “What is that?”

Sucking in a deep breath, Yuuri lifts the top off of the box and reaches inside to very carefully pull out a tiny bundle of fur. Makkachin has been fixated on the box since Yurio came in, but he starts barking and wagging his tail with excitement as soon as a mini version of himself appears in Yuuri’s hands. 

“I passed the animal shelter last week and happened to see her,” Yuuri explains over the sound of his hammering heart, the tiny puppy squirming and opening her mouth in a squeaky yawn in his hands. “I went in and they said she was up for adoption and–”

Thats about as far as Yuuri gets before his face is captured between two warm hands and there are suddenly a pair of familiar lips on his own. Viktor is exclaiming unintelligibly as he starts pressing obnoxious, joyous kisses all over Yuuri’s face until he bursts into giggles, completely unable to push Viktor away and tell him to behave (as if he really wanted him to, anyways). 

“She’s for me?” Viktor exclaims, finally backing away a bit and beaming at Yuuri with absolute glee. 

Yuuri hesitates for a fraction of a second before he steels himself and says: “She’s ours.”

That earns him another round of face-smooching, after which Viktor cradles the tiny puppy with wet eyes and coos at her while Yuuri takes a page out of Phichit’s book and takes a million pictures. He even posts one on instagram with the caption “welcoming a new member of the family this valentines day! <3″, which successfully breaks the internet.<br>

Yurio is grumbling in the background, but he doesn’t mind too much. He’d spent the afternoon watching the new Katsuki-Nikiforov family member playing with his own cat, so he’s already half in love with her too. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is conflicted between his somewhat possessive desire for Viktor, and his own insecurities. 
> 
> Rating: T+  
> Warnings: none

If Yuuri is being honest, he doesn’t even really know where this is coming from.

It’s not like he’s ever felt this way before. He’s had crushes on other people, of course—fleeting infatuations with other boys and girls in his classes that had his cheeks flushed and his knees weak. The thing is, he never really had the time or the confidence to act on those crushes.

First off, most of those crushes were on boys, not just girls, and for a long time that was something he kept filed away in the back of his mind, something he’d deal with eventually. He’d get over the crushes quickly enough, then he wouldn’t have to think about it so much for a while. Then, he came out, only to a handful of people at first; he was nineteen, terrified, but his mother hugged him and told him she still loved him, while Minako had squished his cheeks and thanked him for finally telling her. After that he’d branched out a bit more, gone on a few dates with people who were sweet and fun to be around. He’d gone home with a few of them, seen them again for a few more dates, had a nice time.

But in the end, he’s a competitive figure skater. It was his number one priority, and no matter how nice those dates were, those awkward, fumbling encounters when he went back to their apartments with them, skating just always came first. All of those budding relationships ended up fading away, slipping through his fingers before he even realized what was happening. Of course, they all ended amicably, but had reached an undeniable finite end.

What Yuuri is feeling now—this burning, all encompassing want that paralyzed him whenever Viktor look at him with those blue, blue eyes, or whenever he would cup his chin and speak far closer to his face than necessary—this was new.

When Yuuri threw himself forward at Viktor in a moment of impulsiveness and told him to not take his eyes off of him, he meant it. He wanted Viktor to watch him, wanted Viktor to be entranced by his every move, wanted Viktor to be completely unable to tear his eyes away from him.

Yuuri has never felt this way before. Viktor flirts with him nearly as much as he breathes, he kisses Yuuri like he’s drinking in his last breath, and Yuuri is filled with this need for his attention, to be the only one who gets the privilege of having Viktor’s complete and absolute attention.

Viktor has only been his for a short while, and yet Yuuri finds himself completely overcome with this need to have Viktor to himself, for everyone to look at Viktor and wish that they could have what Yuuri has, but know they never will.

He knows it’s ridiculous, worries that Viktor would probably hate him for it if he knew, worries that Viktor doesn’t love him the same way that Yuuri does and this is all a casual thing for him, that this will fade away just like all of those fleeting relationships Yuuri had in the past.

These worries don’t stop his feelings for Viktor in the slightest. He looks at Viktor and wants him to himself, wants to show the world that he’s the person who is lucky enough to get to love Viktor. It’s silly, he knows it’s silly, but he can’t help it. Truly, he’s just happy that Viktor loves him at all, some days he can hardly believe it, he worries that it’s a trick or that one day he’ll wake up and it will all be a dream. Viktor couldn’t love him like that, how could he?

But then he gets on the ice, and he skates like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Yes, he skates for himself, he skates for his family, for his country, but while he’s on the ice, these days he thinks of Viktor. This is for you, he thinks. I’m seducing you. Do you feel that? I’m stealing you away from the world, I want to have the chance to love you better than anyone could ever love you.

Viktor always hugs him when he gets off the ice, presses the softest kiss to his shoulder and whispers that he was beautiful, he did amazing, and this feeling that pushes Yuuri across the ice melts into something softer and fonder, into a desire to keep Viktor away from prying eyes, keep him safe from anything that might hurt him, to be the one person who can make him smile like he has the whole world in his hands.

He loves when Viktor smiles just for him. Viktor’s love and happiness makes him feel invincible, like he can do anything as long as Viktor looks at him like that. He’s selfish, he knows he is, but he’s greedy and desperate for it all the same. He wants that smile for himself, to be able to tuck it into his pocket and take it with him wherever he goes, and know that it’s just for him. For him, and him alone.

Yuuri doesn’t understand what he’s feeling, but he knows that it begins and ends with Viktor. It’s always been Viktor.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wakes first and admires Yuuri in the early morning sunlight. 
> 
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: none

Viktor has never really thought much about being an early riser. He’s just become used to waking up not long after the sun over the years; a mixture of getting up to take Makkachin for morning walks and a desire to get on the ice early in the day. It’s just the way that he’s always functioned. Morning are, for the most part, easy for him. 

But he didn’t really start to _appreciate_  mornings until he was blessed with the privilege of getting to wake up next to a certain Katsuki Yuuri every day. 

He wakes in a pool of soft warmth, the room coming alive around him in pieces; blankets pulled up to his chin, the sticky staleness of morning breath on his tongue, sturdy, warm legs tangled with his own, the rosy-gold morning light filtering in through the window. Each fragment comes together with a familiar, leisurely slowness as he blinks his eyes open and arches his back in a stretch. 

His first coherent thought of the day: _Yuuri_. 

He rolls over onto his side and the corners of his mouth curve in a small, gentle smile, his chest fills with the lightness of contentment. Yuuri is curled up on his side, facing Viktor, one hand resting on the pillow beside his face, mouth opened slightly to let out the sound of his soft breathing. His hair is disheveled and hanging messily over his forehead, sticking out around his ears.

Viktor scoots closer, one hand already outstretched to tuck one particularly unruly strand of hair behind Yuuri’s ear. As if they have a mind of their own, Viktor’s fingers linger, trailing down to brush against the curve of Yuuri’s cheekbone. Yuuri is quiet and reserved most of the time, but there’s still something unique about how Yuuri looks in these still, silent moments. Like, for a few moments, time has slowed so that Viktor can marvel over the fact that he gets to admire Yuuri like this in these quiet, intimate moments. 

“I can feel you staring at me while I sleep.”

Yuuri’s groggy, sleepy voice breaks the illusion of the moment, but Viktor doesn’t mind at all. In fact, quite the opposite. Somehow, even after months of being together, there’s still a thrill in hearing Yuuri’s voice. 

Still, Viktor’s lower lip juts out in a pout that Yuuri doesn’t see because his eyes are still closed. “Mmm doesn’t count, darling, if you’re awake to feel me staring at you.” 

“Yes, but you didn’t know I was awake,” Yuuri points out. 

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor whines, scooting closer so that his head is resting next to Yuuri’s on his pillow. “Don’t be so mean.” 

Yuuri’s mouth curves up into a small smile. He creaks his eyes open a bit and leans over to plant a kiss on Viktor’s cheek. Viktor hums happily. 

“Not being mean,” Yuuri mumbles, “I don’t mind.” 

Viktor beams. “Good, because you’re gorgeous in the morning.”

Yuuri wiggles closer so that he can curl one arm around Viktor’s waist, pulling their bodies together so that they’re entwined from head to toe. Viktor slides one arm over Yuuri’s shoulders and leans in to press their foreheads together. 

“You know,” Yuuri begins, “flattery doesn’t make up for the fact that it’s way too early to wake up.” 

“It’s not that early!”

“What time is it?”

Viktor hesitates. 

Yuuri lets out a little laugh. “Exactly, it’s too early.” His eyes flutter closed. “Wake me when you’re back from your walk with Makkachin. We’ll make breakfast together.”

Viktor kisses Yuuri’s cheek. “That sounds perfect.”

“Mmm,” Yuuri hums. “Now let me sleep.”

Viktor kisses his cheek yet again, and pauses for a moment to drink in the sight of Yuuri for a moment longer; long lashes fanned against his skin, messy hair, that kissable mouth that Viktor has lost many nights of sleep thinking about. 

Perfect, he thinks as he tears his eyes away and starts to scoot out of bed. He’s the luckiest man in the world.


	8. Mila/Sara domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeny tiny drabble with Mila and Sara being domestic, watching scary movies together. 
> 
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: none

“I’m not gonna get scared this time,” Sara is insisting as Mila flicks through the options on the TV. “I swear!”

“You say that every time,” Mila points out. It’s true. Every single time Sara picks a scary movie for date night–a genre she claims to love–she ends up hiding under the blanket for half the duration of the movie, and then they end up staying up until two am while Mila tries to convince her that all the doors and windows are locked properly. “And then I have to protect you from the monster in the closet every night for the next week.” She’s not complaining, it’s just the truth. 

Sara nudges her with one socked foot. “Not true,” she protests, pouting. 

In response, Mila gives her a disbelieving look. 

“Okay, fine,” Sara relents. She scoots over and wraps her arms around Mila’s shoulders and plants a kiss on her cheek. “But come on,” she wheedles, “I promise I won’t get scared this time. And it’s my turn to pick, anyways.”

Mila sighs, then shrugs. “We’re both going to regret this,” she says, passing over the remote and poking Sara’s side. 

“Nope,” Sara says cheerfully, taking the remote from Mila. “It’s gonna be fun, I promise!”

Still not convinced, Mila shakes her head and smiles. Instead of protesting further, she rests her head on Sara’s shoulder and burrows into her side. It’s going to be a long night, she figures she might as well get the most cuddles out of it as she possibly can.  


End file.
